thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merle Dixon (Survive)
Merle Dixon is a main character and a former antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Having survived along with his younger brother, Daryl, he eventually joined a group of survivors outside of Atlanta, Georgia. After being abandoned on Hershel's farm, he was found by a man known as The Governor and was taken to Woodbury. He served as the secondary antagonist for the first half of Season 3 Pre-Apocalypse North Georgia Before the outbreak, Merle and his brother Daryl lived somewhere in the mountains of North Georgia with their neglectful parents; their father being an alcoholic and their mother being both that and a chain-smoker. When they were both little, they lost their mother to a house fire that had been caused by her cigarette while she was asleep. Because of the lack of love and guidance he was given, Merle chose to act out against society, which led him to frequently be incarcerated in juvenile institutions. His father beat both brothers, with Merle leaving because he would have murdered him. He raised Daryl to share the same beliefs and also become tough in the cruel adult world that both of them faced. Despite talking proudly about taking care of Daryl, Merle, like their father, was often absent from Daryl's life and didn't give him the emotional support that a big brother should. It is revealed near the end of Season 3, when Merle tells his brother that he is looking for crystal meth, that Merle may have once been a user. This is further supported by a scene in season 2 when Daryl was looting Merle's bag of drugs in the satchel on his bike. Merle jokes, "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't mess my life up, when everything's going so sweet, right?". Merle abandoned the family during his teenage years, due to the abuse his father inflicted on him, leaving Daryl with their father (seemingly oblivious to the abuse his brother was facing). He then enrolled in the military, as shown by his physical strength, tactical abilities and skill with firearms. At one point, he punched a sergeant, which got him dishonourably discharged. He was then court-martialled and sent to prison for sixteen months. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to The Frogs" TBA "Safe And Save" TBA "Wildfire" TBA "TS-19" TBA Season 2 "Triggerfinger" TBA "Miles Behind Us" TBA "Secrets" TBA "Bloodletting" TBA "Chupacabra" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "Choice Your Poison" TBA Season 3 "Walk With Me" TBA "Killer Within" TBA "Say the Word" TBA "Hounded" TBA "When the Dead Come Knocking" TBA "This Sorrowful Life" TBA "The Suicide King" TBA "Home" TBA "Judas" TBA "Prime Time Turnabout" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA Death Killed By *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *The Governor (Alive) Instead of handing Michonne to the Governor, Merle chooses to ambush and attempt to kill the Governor himself. During the ambush, Merle is eventually captured by the Woodbury soldiers and is severally beaten. The Governor then grabs him and takes him back inside the building that Merle was shooting from. The Governor beats him, bites off two of his fingers on his left hand and breaks his right arm, before fatally shooting him in the chest. *Daryl Dixon (Zombified) Later, Daryl comes across a zombified Merle and begins to cry uncontrollably. A zombified Merle approaches Daryl, who pushes him back three times before stabbing him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground and then stabbing him seven times in the face, putting him down. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *6 U.S. Military soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and at least 8 unnamed people Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Merle is one of the many amputees in the series, having been forced to amputate his own right hand. **Merle is also the first character to have a substitute appendage on an amputated limb. *Merle is the second main character to die. *Merle is the first major recurring secondary antagonist in the TV Series. Category:Survive Characters Category:Antagonists